


Wipe your hands, shake it off, then you stand

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tears, hurtful words, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter threw his arms up to protect himself, eyes clenched shut waiting for the pain. When none came the teen cautiously opened his eyes and lowered his arms, gasping at the figure stood before him.“Uncle Ben?” He whispered in disbelief.Peter takes on Mysterio who uses illusions with the goal to break Peter. But someone is still watching over the teen.Warning: Slight spoiler for Endgame





	Wipe your hands, shake it off, then you stand

**Author's Note:**

> I know Far From Home isn't even out yet, but there's speculation with a Tony illusion and well this happened
> 
> Please lemme know what you think in the comments and I hope you like it :3

Peter stood on the roof facing Quentin Beck, now known as Mysterio.  
“You don’t want any part of this kid,” The man told him.  
Peter’s mask retracted; betrayal written all over his face.  
When Peter was fist introduced to Quentin he thought he’d found someone he could rely on, someone who could help him improve as a hero and maybe even take some of the weight. All too soon though, Quentin had shown his true colours as the villain Mysterio. Now he and Peter were on a rooftop facing one another, the teen intent on stopping the man.  
“Why are you doing this?” Peter asked, doing his best to keep the growing fear out of his voice.  
“You’re not the only one with goals kid,” Mysterio answered totally ignoring Peter’s question, his powers flowed to his hands, “and I don’t need a runt like you in my way.” With that he thrust his hands towards the teen, powers headed straight for him.

Peter threw his arms up to protect himself, eyes clenched shut waiting for the pain. When none came the teen cautiously opened his eyes and lowered his arms, gasping at the figure stood before him.  
“Uncle Ben?” He whispered in disbelief.  
Ben stood in front of him, looking the way he did the day he died.  
“Hello Peter,” he replied in a cool tone.  
“Wha…but…how?” Peter managed, not believing his eyes, “your dead – you died.”  
“That’s what happens with a guilty conscious Peter.”  
“What?” Peter’s voice was full of confusion and a little fear, “Uncle Ben how are you here?”  
“It’s all your fault,” the man said, completely ignoring Peter’s question, “It’s your fault I’m not here anymore. It’s because of you I’m dead.”  
Those words punched Peter in the gut, tears welling in his eyes,  
“N – No. Uncle Ben I’m sorry. I – I tried.”  
“Not hard enough,” Ben spat making Peter flinch slightly, “you could have saved me, but you didn’t, and nothing you do will ever change that. Nothing.”  
“Uncle Ben,” Peter whimpered, tears threatening to spill over as the words made his chest squeeze.  
Peter blinked and was face to face with May.  
“Mom?”  
May scoffed,  
“Don’t call me that,” her voice was cold and hard, her eyes void of any of their usual warmth, “I never wanted kids you know, never. Then I got stuck with you.”  
Peter felt tears spill out of his eyes as her words pierced his heart,  
“M-mama?”  
“Stop!” May snapped making Peter flinch, “I never wanted you, your just a burden that I have to live with. I knew I should have given you up for adoption.”  
“No,” Peter whimpered shaking his head, watching as May transformed into Mj.  
“Oh it’s you,” she said, “did you think I’d actually like you? Ha, you’re delusional.”  
“Mj please,” Peter let out a small sob.  
“Please? Please what Parker? Like you? Not a chance,” she taunted looking at him in disgust, “Jesus your pathetic.”  
Peter wrapped his arms around himself as more sobs started to fall from his lips.  
“No,” he sobbed as the illusion changed again, “please no.”  
“What’s the matter Peter, unhappy to see your friend?” Ned asked with a smirk, “then again we’re not really friends are we? I mean you never told me your biggest secret.”  
“Ned, I couldn’t,” Peter told him, more hot tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“I only became your friend because I felt sorry for you. Did you know that?,” Ned told him, “you were alone and looked pathetic, so I took pity on you. Boy was that a mistake.”  
“Stop it,” Peter whimpered as he shook his head, sinking to his knees and clamping his hands over his ears.  
"It's your fault,"  
"You’re just a burden,"  
"You’re pathetic,"  
“A mistake,”  
"You'll never be an Avenger," all the voices chimed at once.  
"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Peter screamed breaking off crying.  
He clenched his eyes shut and kept his hands over his ears, doing his best to block out the taunting voices as cries shook his entire body. 

"Underoos!" A voice called drowning out all the other voices, making Peter jump, "Underoos?"  
That voice. He knew that voice.  
The teen opened his eyes and saw a pair of legs running towards him, stopping a few feet away. The figure crouched down, and Peter's breath hitched,  
"Tony?" His voice was barley a whisper.  
"Hey bug, what's wrong?" The man asked softly, concern written all over his features as he gently removed Peter's hands from his ears.  
"I can't do it Tony," he cried, wrapping his arms around himself, "I can't beat him."  
"Says who?" Tony asked, "those illusions? They're not real Pete, they're not real." He soothed cupping Peter's cheek, making the teen look up at him.  
"I can't," Peter repeated.  
"Course you can. You’re Spider-Man."  
"I can't beat him without you Dad," Peter insisted brokenly.  
"Now you listen to me Pete," Tony said firmly, "you have been doing this Spider-Man gig long before I found you, and you've been doing an amazing job okay? You don't need me to take down a bad guy, but the world does. The world needs you Pete." He used his thumbs to wipe away the teens tears.  
"But.."  
"No buts, they need you. Morgan needs you. May and your classmates need you. Heck your future partner needs you," the billionaire insisted as he gently rest their foreheads together, voice lowering to a whisper as his thumbs stroked Peter’s cheeks, "you can do this Peter. I believe in you."  
Peter nodded with a sniff, showing he understood as they pulled back to look at one another.  
"Now wipe your hands, shake it off, stand up and show him what it means to be an Avenger."  
Peter blinked, and Tony was gone, he wondered if he was really there at all. The teen looked up at the illusions, taking a deep breath he got to his feet. 

The illusions of his loved ones all stood before him,  
"You’re not real," Peter’s voice was hoarse from crying, eyes rimmed red and his eyes lashes still wet, "You’re not real."  
The teen felt satisfaction bloom as the illusions flickered briefly.  
"You’re not real," he repeated, voice stronger this time. The illusions flickered again and faded.  
"What?" Mysterio was furious, "how?"  
"You’re not the only one with goals," Peter mimicked Mysterious words from earlier, his mask forming.  
"Karen?" The teen asked.  
"Yes Peter?" The AI replied.  
"Initiate Baby Avenger Protocol."  
"Baby Avenger Protocol initiated."  
"I've had enough of this," Mysterio growled, using his powers to call the water as Peter ran at him.

After initiating the protocol, Peter moved quickly. He avoided all of Mysterio’s attacks, shooting web after web at the man. When he was finally webbed up Peter let Shield know and started to walk away, stopping a few feet away,  
“Why’d you make an illusion of him?” Pete asked keeping his back to Mysterio, turning his head to the side slightly.  
“What?” The man asked annoyed, giving up on trying to escape the web cocoon he was in.  
“Tony,” Peter told him shortly, “Why him?”  
“I don’t know who you’re talking about kid.”  
Peter looked back enough to see the truth in the man’s eyes before turning and walking away.

"Peter," Ned called as the teen walked into the building everyone had taken shelter in. Ned ran towards him and pulled him into a hug, Mj right behind him.  
"You okay?" She asked, pulling away to look at him.  
"Yeah," Peter replied softly with a small smile, "Yeah I'm fine."  
Mj nodded, noticing his red eyes but deciding not to comment on it.  
"Well come and sit down, you look a little tired," Ned told him gently.  
"Sure I just need to go to the bathroom first, go ahead I'll be there in a sec." With that Peter walked to the bathroom.

Peter splashed his face with cold water, catching his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red, and he looked tired. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.  
"Tony?" He whispered in shock seeing the man stood behind him, arms crossed with a smile. The teen looked behind him but saw no-one, glad Tony was there when he looked back at the mirror. Their eyes locked and Peter gave a small smile,  
"I did it," he whispered.  
"I knew you could bug," Tony answered softly, "I'm so proud of you Underoos."  
"I miss you," Peters voice came out broken, "everywhere I go I see you, and I miss you so much." He wiped his eyes as they welled up with tears for the umpteenth time.  
Tony walked closer so he stood behind Peter.  
"I miss you too bug," he whispered, "but I need you to be strong for me okay? You think you can do that for me?"  
Peter sniffed and nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah I can do that."  
Tony smiled softly,  
"Atta boy," he ruffled his hair softly, the two locking eyes as Peter composed himself.  
"I love you Dad."  
"I love you too bug."  
The bathroom door opening had Peters head snap towards it momentarily. When he looked back at the mirror Tony was gone. With a deep breath and a small smile Peter walked out of the bathroom, crashing into someone and sending them both to the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Peter said flustered, scrambling to his feet.  
"It’s fine," an amused male voice replied.  
"Here let me help you up," Peter offered his hand, pulling the stranger up. Peter finally made eyes contact eith them and froze. The teen looked his age maybe a little older, with soft brown hair and eyes so blue you could get lost.  
"Um hi I'm - I'm Peter. Peter Parker," he smiled shyly, cheeks flushed.  
"Harry. Harry Osborn," the other teen replied with an amused smile, shaking their still connected hands.  
"Hey um, do you wanna grab some food? You look like you could use some," Harry offered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Uh yeah sure, just lemme tell my friends."  
"They can come too if they want," Harry's cheeks flushed.  
"O-okay," Peter stuttered with a nervous smile.  
The two of them headed over to Peter's friends, smiles on their faces and blushes on their cheeks.

Tony smiled as he watched his son and Harry shyly interact. He was so proud of the kid.  
His kid.  
Not only had he beaten and webbed up Mysterio alone, he'd also bumped into the one person Tony wanted him to meet.  
He sighed.  
He missed them.  
Peter, Morgan, Pepper, Harley, Happy and Rhodey. Heck he even missed Steve. Tony knew he couldn't change the past, but he’d be damned is he wasn’t going to watch his kids grow up, knowing he'd be damn proud of them with all they achieved. A soft smile overtook the man’s features. His family was going to be fine, they had one another after all.  
Also,  
"Hey Nat, Peter met Harry. You owe me ten bucks."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Mysterio if you hurt my Spider-baby I will end you


End file.
